The availability of unlicensed millimeter wave (mm-wave) radio frequency (RF) bands is spurring the development of mainstream applications that use mm-wave wireless technologies. For example, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11ad standard, sometimes referred to as “Wi-Gig”, specifies a data rate of up to approximately 7 Gigabits per second over the 60 GHz frequency band for consumer applications such as wireless transmission of high-definition video.
Wireless communications devices that use high frequency bands, such as the 60 GHz frequency band, require that large and high throughput packets be constructed and transmitted with very precise timing requirements.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.